JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' ''(ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken) es una serie manga shōnen y seinen escrita e ilustrada por Hirohiko Araki. El anime es producido por David Production, el cual ha adaptado 5 de las 8 partes de la serie. El proceso de doblaje fue producido por partes, similar a la forma en la que fue publicado el manga. Phantom Blood Original |doblaje_español = |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 2012-2013 (Japón) 2019 (Latinoamérica) }} Phantom Blood'' '' (ファントムブラッド, Fantomu Buraddo) es la primera parte de la serie manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, publicada en las ediciones de la revista Shūkan Shōnen Jump entre Enero y Octubre de 1987 concluyendo con un total de 44 capítulos. Se extiende por los primeros cinco tomos tankōbon del manga. Originalmente conocida como JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Parte 1 Jonathan Joestar: Su Juventud (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 第一部 ジョナサン·ジョースター ―その青春―, JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken Dai Ichi Bu Jonasan Jōsutā -Sono Seishun-), debutó en la edición doble de la Shōnen Jump #1-2 lanzada el 2 de diciembre de 1986. Reparto Voces adicionales *Eleazar Muñoz *Emmanuel Bernal *Héctor Moreno *Jocelyn Robles *Osvaldo Trejo Rodríguez *Wendy Malvárez Música right * Opening: "JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~" : Interprete original: Hiroaki "TOMMY" Tominaga : Letra: Shoko Fujibayashi right * Ending: "Roundabout" : Interpretes originales: Yes : Letra: Yes Battle Tendency Original |doblaje_español = |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 2012-2013 (Japón) 2019 (Latinoamérica) }} Battle Tendency'' '' (戦闘潮流, Sentō Chōryū) es la segunda parte de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, serializada en la revista Shūkan Shōnen Jump entre 1987 y 1989. Originalmente titulado "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Parte 2 Joseph Joestar: Su Orgulloso Linaje" (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 第二部 ジョセフ・ジョースター ―その誇り高き血統, JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken Dai Ni Bu Josefu Jōsutā Sono Hokoritakaki Kettō), El arco argumental es precedido por Phantom Blood y se extiende por un total de 69 capítulos. Voces adicionales *Erika Ugalde *Héctor Estrada *Jorge Ornelas *Óscar Rangel *Osvaldo Trejo Rodríguez *Yaha Lima Música right * Opening: "BLOODY STREAM" : Interprete original: Coda : Letra: Saori Kodama right * Ending: "Roundabout" : Interpretes originales: Yes : Letra: Yes Stardust Crusaders Original |doblaje_español = |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 2014-2015 (Japón) 2019 (Latinoamérica) }} Stardust Crusaders'' '' (スターダストクルセイダース, Sutādasuto Kuruseidāsu) es la tercera parte de la serie manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure creada por Hirohiko Araki, publicada en Shūkan Shōnen Jump entre 1989 y 1992, abarcando así los volúmenes del 12 al 28. Originalmente titulada JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Parte 3 Jotaro Kujo: Heritage for the Future (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 第三部 空条承太郎 ―未来への遺産―, jojo no kimyō na bōken dai san bu kūjō jōtarō -mirai e no isan-), el arco argumental fue precedido por Battle Tendency y se extiende por 152 capítulos. Música right * Opening: "STAND PROUD" : Interprete original: Jin Hashimoto : Letra: Shoko Fujibayashi right * Ending: "Walk Like an Egyptian" : Interpretes originales: The Bangles : Letra: The Bangles Diamond is Unbreakable Original |doblaje_español = |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 2016 (Japón) 2019 (Latinoamérica) }} Diamond is Unbreakable'' '' (ダイヤモンドは砕けない, Daiyamondo wa Kudakenai) es la cuarta parte de la serie manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure creada por Hirohiko Araki, publicada en la revista Shūkan Shōnen Jump entre 1992 y 1995, abarcando así los volúmenes del 29 al 47. Originalmente titulada JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Parte 4: Josuke Higashikata (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 第4部 東方仗助, JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken Dai Yon Bu: Higashikata Jōsuke), la parte del manga que se extiende por 174 capítulos y era precedido por Stardust Crusaders. Vento Aureo Original |doblaje_español = |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 2018-2019 (Japón) 2019 (Latinoamérica) }} Vento Aureo'' '' (黄金の風, Ōgon no Kaze) o Golden Wind'' '', es la quinta parte de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, publicado en la revista Shūkan Shōnen Jump entre el año 1995 y 1999. Originalmente titulada "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Parte 5 Giorno Giovanna: Herencia Dorada" (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 第5部 ジョルノ・ジョバァーナ【黄金なる遺産】, JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken Dai Go Bu Joruno Jobāna Naru Isan), el arco abarca un total de 155 capítulos y toma lugar entre los acontecimientos de Diamond is Unbreakable y Stone Ocean. Stone Ocean Original |doblaje_español = |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = }} Stone Ocean'' '' (ストーンオーシャン, Sutōn Ōshan) es la sexta parte de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, publicada en la revista Shūkan Shōnen Jump entre 2000 y 2003. Originalmente titulada JoJo's Bizarre Adventure JoJo Parte 6 Jolyne Cujoh: Stone Ocean (ジ ョ ジ ョ の 奇妙 な 冒 険 第 6 部 空 条 徐 倫 - 「石 作 り の 海」 (ス ト ー ン オ ー シ ャ ン), JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken Dai Roku Bu kujo Jorin - "Suton Oshan" -), el arco se extiende por 158 capítulos y estaba precedido por Vento Aureo. Steel Ball Run Original |doblaje_español = |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = }} Steel Ball Run'' '' (スティール・ボール・ラン, Sutīru Bōru Ran) es la aclamada séptima parte de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, serializada en la revista Shūkan Shōnen Jump en 2004 y en Ultra Jump entre 2005 y 2011. JoJolion Original |doblaje_español = |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = }} JoJolion'' '' (ジョジョリオン, JoJorion) es la octava parte de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, publicada en la revista Ultra Jump desde mayo de 2011. JoJolion representa la segunda parte de la serie ambientada en el universo alterno de "Steel Ball Run". Curiosidades Datos técnicos *Para la voz de DIO, se contacto a José Arenas para que doblara nuevamente al personaje, pero el cliente opto por escoger otro actor, así que se le hablo a Andrés Gutiérrez Coto para que lo doblara de nuevo, Andrés aceptaría rápidamente al papel. **Sin embargo, José Arenas participaría en el doblaje como otro personaje. Doblaje *Todos los ataques especiales fueron dejados sin traducir. *Se conservaron los nombres originales de los personajes y Stands. Sobre el reparto *Algunos actores que participaron en el doblaje de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle, sin contar a los que ya estaban establecidos, vuelven para repetir a ciertos personajes como: **Andrés Gutiérrez Coto vuelve para doblar a DIO. **Ricardo Mendoza vuelve para doblar a Noriaki Kakyoin. **Benjamín Rivera vuelve para doblar a Narancia Ghirga. *Andrea Arruti por segunda vez dobla un personaje de la seiyū Natsumi Takamori, la primera fue Raiha Uesugi en el doblaje mexicano de The Quintessential Quintuplets. Véase también *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (película) *8 Years With JoJo *The Bizarre Quintuplets *Comerciales de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Categoría:Anime Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Animes de 2010s Categoría:5Blast Categoría:VezellZEED